There occur an unduly large number of accidents each year involving motor vehicles coming into collision with slower moving road users, particularly cyclists.
A major reason for such accidents is the matter of visibility, more particularly noticeability. During the hours of darkness this problem is even more pronounced.
Existing safety devices that are used to promote the safety of certain road users include garments that incorporate various reflective types of material, and in the case motor-cyclists and cyclists, rear lights and red reflectors, including, in the case of bicycles reflectors mounted on the edges of the pedals, so as to capitalize on the relative motion of the pedals when rotating, and reflectors secured to the wheel spokes.
Such prior art moving reflector arrangements, while helpful, are somewhat limited in their usefulness owing to their restricted fields of relative motion, the directionality of their reflective surfaces, and their restricted locations.